


You're the best

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [31]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, surprise dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	You're the best

Sonny jumped when he entered the kitchen. “Surprise Daddy!” You and the kids shouted in unison, well mostly. Caroline added a squeal. 

“What’s all this, huh?” Sonny’s face broke out in a big smile as Ethan and Nicholas wrapped their arms around his middle.

“It’s cause you’re the best Daddy,” Ethan gave Sonny a toothless smile.

“We made tacos, Dad,” Ryan stated with a grin.

“And chocolate chip cookies.” Added Thomas.

“We just wanted to do something nice for you, babe.” You placed a kiss to his cheek. “C’mon. Sit.”

Later that evening after the kids were in bed, you found Sonny on the front porch. As you watched him for a minute, you knew something was bothering him. Actually, from the moment, he came home this evening you knew something was off. He was sitting on the front step, a curl of smoke rose up from his lit cigarette.

“Well, that can’t be good.” The screen door creaked as you pushed it open. He looked over at you when you bumped his shoulder and sat next to him on the top step. “Those things will kill ya, you know.” 

Sonny smirked. “How long you been-” 

“Long enough. Want to talk about it?” Caroline’s easy breathing could be heard on the baby monitor that you placed beside you.

Sonny sighed. “I messed up today. Suspect might walk now.” His hand squeezed your knee. You nodded waiting for him to continue. “We got phone records. GPS location was also sent, I didn’t request it. Have to have a warrant for those records now. Stone is challenging it as an incidental finding.”

His mood and smoking made sense now. He blamed himself. Like he always did when something went wrong on a case. “So. No one else caught it either. It’s not all on you. It could’ve happened to-”

“I’m the one that should know more than anyone about the new laws.” He hung his head. 

“Okay. So don’t take this the wrong way but you’re a detective, not a lawyer. You were in cop mode and there is nothing wrong with that. You are one hell of a detective. And I know, when the time comes, you are going to be one hell of a lawyer as well.”

Sonny regarded you thoughtfully. “Yeah. Lieu said the same thing essentially.” He rubbed the back if his neck. “I just…I dunno. Fin said any of em woulda done the same. Stone was pissed though.” Sonny chuckled.

“Eh. He’ll get over it.” You pressed a kiss to Sonny’s cheek. “I’ll let you have some time alone.”

Sonny grabbed your hand. “Sit with me. Just a while longer.”


End file.
